


Рапунцель

by Ildre_Auskaite, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга, dumb boys being dumb and horny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Стиву позарез нужна четверка по химии. Только поэтому он так бездарно тратит вечер на подготовку к контрольной. Всё даже идет по плану, но... лишь до того момента, пока план не идет к чёртовой бабушке. Да и всё остальное летит кувырком.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Рапунцель

Четвёрка за итоговую контрольную нужна была ему позарез. Это и только это вынуждало Стива сидеть сейчас за письменным столом, обложившись карточками с вопросами к тесту, и учить чёртову химию.

Карточки были способом Нэнси. Перед ответственными контрольными она всегда делала уйму разноцветных картонок, на которых маркером писала вопросы с одной стороны и ответы — с другой. Она говорила, что это помогает ей лучше запомнить.

Когда Билли услышал об этом от Стива, он только презрительно фыркнул: «Вот зубрила!» и посоветовал не маяться дурью, а один раз врубиться в алгоритм и больше не мучить жопу. Подразумевалось, что это проще простого, но Стив бы с этим поспорил.

Ветвистые схемы, которые чертил Билли цветными ручками, напоминали Стиву опутанный лианами подземный лабиринт, тянувшийся к Хокинсу от лаборатории на военной базе. Думать об этом было неприятно, и Стив предпочитал действовать по старинке, старательно не замечая насмешек Билли.

В последнее время тот совсем как с цепи сорвался. Тычки, подначки, беспричинные на первый взгляд вспышки ярости — всё это градом сыпалось на Стива, как будто они снова вернулись в те старые добрые времена, когда Билли переехал и только и делал, что изощрялся в остроумии, всем своим видом показывая, кто здесь теперь настоящий король.

Стив часто задумывался, не связано ли это с выпускными экзаменами, и что будет с ними, когда он закончит школу и уедет поступать в колледж, а Билли ещё на год застрянет в «этой сраной дыре», как он с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжал называть Хокинс.

Вариант взять паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, понять, чего он на самом деле хочет от жизни, а тем временем поработать год в отцовской конторе, теперь даже не рассматривался. Харгроув и так чуть голову ему не оторвал, стоило Стиву только заикнуться об этом.

— И это после того, сколько я сил вбухал в твоё грёбаное эссе? Только попробуй, Харрингтон. Я живым тебя в землю закопаю, если ты это сделаешь, — сказал он тогда Стиву.

Спрыгнув с капота своей машины, он запалил новую сигарету и после короткого молчания мрачно добавил:

— Я тебе что — девчонка, чтобы ты за мной присматривал? Иди в жопу. Лучше за заучкой своей приглядывай, если тебе уж так не терпится белый плащ примерить, а меня оставь в покое.

Но что-то Стиву подсказывало, что искренностью здесь и не пахнет. Выпускной бал приближался неумолимо, и он видел, как с каждым днем Билли всё больше нервничает.

Он стал раздражительным, дымил, не переставая, прикуривал сигареты одну за другой и то и дело огрызался на Стива. В школе было не лучше. На уроках Билли регулярно доводил учителей до белого каления, и только стабильно высокие оценки спасали его задницу от визита в кабинет директора. Впрочем, как подозревал Стив, это был лишь вопрос времени.

Когда же они оставались одни, Билли набрасывался на него, как голодный зверь, заводясь практически с пол-оборота. Он прижимался к Стиву всем телом и жадно целовал, царапая пробивающимися усами кожу вокруг губ, зарывался пальцами в волосы на загривке, с силой задевая кожу ногтями. И пока Стив сражался с пуговицами на его рубашке, одновременно поглаживая Билли по пояснице, тот со стоном выгибался навстречу и выдыхал ему прямо в рот, просовывая кончик языка внутрь, прикусывая влажные от слюны губы. А потом снова резко отстранялся, распахивал глаза и, шумно дыша, торопливо расстёгивал пряжку на ремне Стива. Он как будто боялся, что не успеет сделать с ним всё, что хочет, за то недолгое время, что им удавалось урвать, пока нет дома родителей.

Поэтому о своих планах на университет Батлера в Индианаполисе Стив пока благоразумно помалкивал, стараясь не давать Билли напрасных надежд. Но сам втайне рассчитывал, что ему удастся поступить именно туда, и тогда он убьёт двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

Во-первых, так Стив удовлетворил бы амбиции отца, который спал и видел сына студентом престижного университета, а во-вторых, тогда бы он смог приезжать в Хокинс не только на каникулы, а хоть каждую неделю. И пусть однокурсники будут смеяться, что Стив всё время мотается к своим в родной город, зато он сможет видеться с Билли. Это перевешивало все остальные доводы.

Стив со вздохом отложил в сторону карандаш и покосился на телефон, стоявший в углу стола рядом с трофейной кеглей. Он поверить не мог, что действительно сидит здесь и вместо того, чтобы провести вечер с Билли вдвоём, тратит время на подготовку к злоебучему тесту. Тем более что как раз сегодня предки укатили на три дня в Чикаго, и до вечера воскресенья огромный пустой дом был в полном его распоряжении.

Стив даже обмолвился об этом перед уроками, когда предложил Билли завалиться к нему домой после теста на все выходные. Он втайне надеялся, что Харгроув решит всё по-своему и заявится к нему в тот же вечер, и тогда Стив с чистой совестью сможет забросить конспекты куда подальше. Но, видимо, расчёт себя не оправдал: часы уже пробили восемь, а в дверь так никто и не позвонил.

Стив грустно вздохнул. Потянулся, со вкусом хрустнул позвонками и, запрокинув руки за голову, задумчиво перевёл взгляд с телефона на кровать и обратно.

По всему выходило, что излюбленная тактика ниндзя дала вдруг осечку. Стив, конечно, мог сделать вид, что ему наплевать, что так и задумано. Он даже мог ещё подождать в надежде на то, что Билли просто запрягли по дому родители. Заставили, к примеру, забрать Макс из центра игровых автоматов. Поэтому он и задерживался.

Но это было «удобное» объяснение. Оно позволяло Стиву потянуть время, не делать резких движений, а в реальности — он готов был биться об заклад — всё окажется куда прозаичнее. Скорее всего, этот говнюк до сих пор не приехал только потому, что весь день ходил какой-то рассеянный, слушал его невнимательно и, конечно же, прохлопал всё мимо ушей.

В любом случае это был риск, а рисковать сексом Стиву совсем, совсем не хотелось. Ещё немного, и никуда Билли на ночь глядя у отца не отпросится. И тогда вместо бурной ночи придётся до самого утра дрочить на учебник по химии. Прямо скажем, не самая возбуждающая штука в его жизни.

Крутанувшись раз-другой вокруг своей оси, Стив резко затормозил ладонями о письменный стол и решительно потянулся за телефоном.

Эх, была не была! О ночёвке на сегодня, конечно, можно забыть, но пару часов они вполне ещё могут урвать с чистой совестью. А завтра уже оторвутся по полной.

Пристроив на животе телефон, Стив закинул ноги на стол, снял трубку и собрался позвонить Билли, чтобы тот оторвал задницу от дивана и приезжал поскорее, как вдруг его внимание привлёк подозрительный шум.

Стив замер на месте, напряжённо прислушиваясь, но всё стихло. Только неунывающие камышовки чирикали за окном. Он настолько привык к их беззаботному щебету, что уже и не замечал толком, как не замечал тиканья часов на стене или гудения холодильника на кухне.

Солнце садилось, и сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи в комнату лился мягкий вечерний свет, раскрашивая предметы в оттенки сиреневого и золотого. Самый обычный вечер, тихий и заурядный. Ничего странного.

Стив фыркнул и покачал головой. Ну и ну! Кажется, прошлая осень и впрямь не прошла для него даром, раз он подскакивает на месте от малейшего шороха. Он стал настоящим параноиком.

С другой стороны, а кто бы на его месте не стал? Вот. То-то же.

Стив зажал трубку плечом и уже занёс руку, чтобы набрать номер, как снова раздался всё тот же стук. Он вздрогнул и оторвал взгляд от телефонного диска, надеясь, что ему померещилось. Но нет, стук повторился. Теперь уже совершенно отчётливо. Поморщившись, как от зубной боли, Стив посмотрел в сторону источника шума.

Звук шёл от окна. Сначала он был похож стук, потом на едва слышный шорох. За ним последовали несколько секунд тишины. Стив успел уже перевести дух, как раздался противный металлический скрежет, словно кто-то... или что-то... карабкалось вверх по стене, цепляясь когтями за обшивку дома.

Стив похолодел.

«Неужели...» — пронеслось в голове, но он тут же отмахнулся от непрошеной мысли. Да нет, быть того не может. Одиннадцать ведь закрыла врата.

Точно закрыла?

Не отрывая взгляда от окна, он отложил в сторону телефон и нашарил слева от себя увесистую деревянную кеглю. Сложно сказать, что он собирался с ней делать, если снаружи действительно окажется монстр. Толку от неё в бою не больше, чем от маминой герани, Стив в этом не сомневался. И всё же, хоть как-то вооружившись, он почувствовал себя немного увереннее.

Шум всё никак не стихал, и Стив, набравшись храбрости, отправился на разведку. Крадучись, он подошёл вплотную к окну и встал боком — так, чтобы его не было видно.

Снаружи доносилось пыхтение и скрежет металла. Стив затаил дыхание и с опаской выглянул во двор. Но, разумеется, ничего не увидел. Мешали чёртовы жалюзи. Он протянул руку, чтобы осторожно раздвинуть полоски, и тут за окном раздался грохот. Кто-то сдавленно чертыхнулся и зашипел, словно от боли. А затем, после короткого затишья, вновь зазвучало знакомое уже скрежетание.

На мгновение Стив оторопел. А потом в голову ему закралась мысль. Глупая, абсолютно дурацкая. Дастин назвал бы её верхом идиотизма. Зато она всё объясняла. И с каждой секундой всё больше казалась ему похожей на правду.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Утёр тыльной стороной ладони выступивший над губой пот и, развернувшись, дёрнул за шнур жалюзи. И обомлел. Несколько мгновений он, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, пока к нему не вернулся дар речи.

— Билли?!

Стив не знал, плакать или смеяться. Под окном, вцепившись в край рамы, висел не кто иной, как Билли Харгроув. Растрёпанный, злой как чёрт. На щеке красовалась свежая ссадина, но это абсолютно точно был он.

Увидев Стива, он быстро облизал губы, растягивая их в улыбке — такой же естественной, как сиськи Люси Лебрак из закусочной на углу Оук-стрит. В прежние времена, когда Стив только перешёл в старшую школу, они с Томми то и дело захаживали в «Дэйри Куин», якобы за молочным коктейлем. На самом деле — просто чтобы поглазеть на буфера Люси.

— Харрингтон, ты откроешь или как? — прошипел Билли сквозь зубы, отчаянно балансируя на крошечном выступе. — Я сейчас свалюсь к чёртовой матери!

Спохватившись, Стив бросился ему на выручку.

— Ну наконец-то, — проворчал Билли, пока Стив сражался со шпингалетом. — Я уж думал, придётся торчать здесь до второго пришествия, пока ты меня не заметишь. Неужели так сложно было оставить окно открытым?

В этот момент створка наконец поддалась, и Стив высунулся наружу по пояс, помогая Билли перелезть через подоконник.

— Что ты тут делаешь, придурок? — возмутился он, когда Билли с грохотом ввалился к нему в комнату и стал как ни в чём не бывало отряхиваться.

— Как что? — удивился Харгроув, одёргивая рубашку. — Я решил, что химию ты в одиночку не одолеешь.

Где-то он это уже слышал. Давным-давно, совсем в другой жизни.

Стив закрыл глаза и шумно вдохнул через нос. Затем медленно сосчитал до десяти и только после этого рискнул вернуться к реальности.

— Точно, — закивал он. — Химия.

Билли самодовольно осклабился и провёл кончиком языка по острому краю зубов.

— Скажи только... — прищурился Стив, уперев руки в бока. — А входная дверь тебе чем не угодила?

Предполагалось, что это прозвучит с укором, но на Билли упрёк не произвёл ни малейшего впечатления.

— Это не джедайский метод.

Стив растерянно на него уставился. Он бы никогда не признался, но временами Билли со своими шуточками напоминал ему мелких задротов из компании Дастина. Он сыпал цитатами из фильмов, прилично учился — уж точно лучше, чем сам Стив, — а когда дело касалось увлечений, Билли превращался в настоящего маньяка. Стоило ему оседлать любимого конька, как Стиву только и оставалось, что кивать, вставляя время от времени: «Правда?» и «Охренеть!»

Машины, железо для тренировок, тяжёлый металл... Поначалу Стив думал, что Билли его разыгрывает, но нет. Харгроув и правда знал наперечёт всех этих затянутых в кожу патлатых рокеров.

Стив не отличил бы их друг от друга даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Поют и поют, чего ещё надо...

С другой стороны, некоторые из них были очень даже секси. Почти как Фэрра Фоссет или Фиби Кейтс. Это несколько примиряло Стива с действительностью. Но всё же про себя он иногда называл Билли задротом. И тут же оглядывался через плечо. Вдруг тот ещё и мысли читать умеет?

— Ну надо же! — протянул Стив. — Не знал, что ты на светлой стороне силы.

Вот так, знай наших!

Он мысленно поблагодарил Дастина, устроившего ему киномарафон на зимних каникулах.

Билли заливисто хохотнул.

— О-о-о-о, детка, ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, — сказал он и принялся неторопливо стягивать видавшую виды кожанку.

Стив окинул его придирчивым взглядом. Оценив по достоинству мощный торс и мускулистые руки, он удовлетворенно вздохнул. Жизнь определённо налаживалась. Внизу живота начало медленно разливаться знакомое тепло, и вечер уже не казался таким беспросветно унылым. Скорее наоборот.

— Да ладно? — хмыкнул он, включаясь в игру, и сделал шаг Билли навстречу. — Чувак, а ничего, что я тебя без трусов видел? Не говоря уже о том, где и в каких именно ракурсах.

— Точно тебе говорю, красавчик, — оскалился Билли, лениво перекатывая челюстями жвачку. — Впрочем, раз уж ты об этом заговорил...

Он посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, положил ладонь себе на ширинку.

Стив проследил взглядом, как широкая кисть со вздувшимися венами накрыла промежность. Во рту мигом пересохло, он тяжело сглотнул и облизал губы. Билли стоял перед ним, расставив в стороны ноги, и с блудливой улыбкой поглаживал себя сквозь джинсы. Неторопливо, с нажимом. И всякий раз, когда пальцы задерживались внизу, приподнимая мошонку, бёдра едва заметно вздрагивали, словно по телу пробегала волна. Вид при этом у него был совершенно... предосудительный.

Дыхание перехватило.

— Чёрт... — пробормотал он.

Не отрывая от него глаз, Стив потеребил пуговицу на рубашке. Вспомнил, что она декоративная. И только потом резко выдохнул.

Билли хрипло рассмеялся. Реакция Стива его забавляла. Под жёсткой и плотной тканью начали проступать очертания стояка. Ещё раз пройдясь по нему снизу вверх, от пахового шва до головки, Билли приглашающе развёл в стороны руки.

— Ну же, Харрингтон, не тормози, — сказал он и, кивком указав на кровать, вновь прошёлся языком по кромке зубов.

Стив про себя ухмыльнулся.

Харгроув обожал свою тачку, вылизывал, как котёнка, и только что не дрочил на неё (хотя вот за это Стив бы как раз и не поручился), но трахаться, если подворачивалась такая возможность, предпочитал в постели, за надёжно запертыми дверями. Стив подозревал, что ему было просто неловко.

Ну как же, сколько девок он на заднем сиденье перетрахал, а теперь что? Сам на их месте оказался?

Как-то не по-пацански.

Впрочем, соображения на этот счёт Стив предпочитал держать при себе, справедливо полагая, что если он хоть заикнётся на эту тему, Билли из него дух вышибет. Он и так не отличался ни терпеливостью, ни кротким, спокойным нравом.

Вот и сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока Стив наконец-то созреет, Билли в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и жарко дыхнул:

— Пошли?

Влажное дыхание обожгло ухо. Широкая ладонь легла на ягодицу и по-хозяйски её стиснула. Стив вздрогнул, вытягиваясь и подставляя шею под поцелуй, но сухие твёрдые губы прошлись по ней лишь тенью прикосновения. Не столько касаясь, сколько дразня, маня за собой. По коже побежали мурашки, с губ сорвался полу-вздох, полу-стон.

Голова закружилась. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Стив успел мимолётно подумать, что у него, кажется, дежавю. Но его это уже не смущало.

В темноте всё ощущалось только острее. Волосы на предплечьях, мягкие и немного щекотные. Проступающие сквозь майку соски, тяжёлый мускусный запах... От близости и жара находящегося рядом тела пьянило не хуже, чем от молодого вина.

Лизнув кончиком языка выглядывающую из ворота рубашки-поло ключицу, Билли вновь сжал его задницу, толкнулся вперёд бёдрами и севшим голосом повторил:

— Пошли.

Уже не вопрос, не предложение. Почти приказ.

Вот только у Стива не стоит на приказы.

Нет, под настроение он не прочь был надеть меховые наручники или там поиграть в доктора. Это весело, почему бы и нет. Но все эти армейские приколы с иерархией, чинопочитанием и стойкой навытяжку... Нет уж, спасибо. У него на командный тон аллергия.

К тому же, если говорить начистоту, он всё ещё был немного обижен, что Билли носило где-то весь вечер, и появился он в самый последний момент, когда Стив совсем потерял надежду. В такой ситуации немного поломаться не грех.

— А как же химия? — спросил он с притворной невинностью.

Рука на заднице замерла.

— Чё? — невнятно пробормотал Билли. — Не отвлекайся, Харрингтон. У меня сегодня на тебя большие планы...

Зарывшись лицом ему в шею, Билли смачно присосался к местечку под подбородком. Втянув в рот нежную кожу, он прошёлся по ней зубами и тут же зализал укус, стоило только Стиву застонать. И если до этого он был твёрдо настроен помотать Билли нервы, то теперь решимости у него поубавилось.

Острый укол возбуждения прошил тело от макушки до пяток. Стив охнул и непроизвольно потёрся пахом о пах, но это не принесло облегчения. Его колотила дрожь. Стремительно выпрямляющийся член пульсировал в штанах и молил о разрядке. Хотелось только одного — прижаться к горячему сильному телу и тереться, тереться об него, пока один за другим не взорвутся в голове фейерверки и наконец не станет темно и тихо. А ещё мокро. И они будут вповалку лежать на полу — оглушённые оргазмом, полуодетые. Все в сперме и поте, грязные и довольные. Стив хихикнул, представив эту картину.

— Вот, так-то лучше, — пробурчал Билли.

Не прекращая лыбиться, как дебил, Стив прижался к его рту губами. Без языка, просто легонько прихватывая и наслаждаясь теплом.

Рубашка на спине задралась, и, вздыбив все волоски, под неё юрко забрался прохладный воздух. Сухая горячая ладонь легла на поясницу. Солидно, увесисто. Протиснулась по-хозяйски под край штанов и, не задерживаясь, устремилась к ложбинке. По коже побежали мурашки. Когда средний палец нырнул в расщелину между ягодиц, Стив со свистом втянул воздух. И только в последний момент, когда Билли уже потянул его на себя и практически повалил на кровать, он всё-таки собрал волю в кулак и отстранился.

Мягко, но твёрдо.

Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

— Стой-стой-стой.

Проворной рыбкой Стив вывернулся из рук и выставил ладони вперёд. Манёвр дался ему не без труда: Билли не хотел его отпускать, и на долю секунды нежные объятия стали похожи на медвежий капкан, но уже через мгновение хватка ослабла, и ему удалось выбраться.

— Стой, — повторил Стив, запыхавшись.

Билли замер на месте. Стив тоже остановился в двух шагах от него, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Получалось неважнецки. В ушах стучало набатом, грудь тяжело вздымалась при каждом вздохе, земля всё ещё уплывала у него из-под ног. Стив положил руки на бёдра и медленно, с шумом вдохнул. Ещё медленнее выдохнул. И только после этого поднял на Билли глаза.

Тц-тц-тц.

Тот был явно не в настроении.

— Какого дьявола?! — процедил Билли сквозь зубы. — Не понял, Харрингтон. Что за динамо?

Стив поморщился.

Очень, очень не в настроении.

Девчонок, которые висли на парнях, как мартышки на пальмах, а когда дело доходило до самого главного, давали вдруг задний ход, Билли на дух не переносил.

«Да значит да, — говорил он. — Нет значит нет. На кой чёрт лезть к человеку штаны, если не собираешься помочь ему кончить?»

И в принципе Стив даже был с ним согласен. Но... не совсем. В смысле, всегда ведь можно остановиться. Нет разве?

Как-то раз после тренировки разговор в мужской раздевалке зашёл о сексе, и Дэнни МакКормак заныл, что «Святоша» Бесси, дочка преподобного Робинсона, ему не даёт, хотя они и встречаются уже целых полгода. Крутит, крутит хвостом, но дальше второй базы — ни-ни.

— Ну всё, завел волынку, — закатил глаза Томми. — Теперь это надолго.

Дэнни насупился.

— Тебе легко говорить. Вы с Кэрол уже сколько лет вместе?

Томми ухмыльнулся. Вопрос был риторический. Все знали, что Томми Хаган — везунчик, ещё в средней школе обзавёлся подружкой. И страшно сказать, они до сих пор вместе и не думают расходиться. Ходили даже слухи, что и трахаются они чуть ли не с седьмого-восьмого класса, но Стив знал наверняка, что это брехня. Он даже подозревал, что Кэрол сама эту сплетню придумала, чтобы набить себе цену. Точно не поручился бы, но вообще фортель вполне в её духе.

Тем не менее крыть было нечем, и Томми заткнулся.

— То-то же, — сказал Дэнни.

Не без примеси удовлетворения в голосе. Все любят, когда за ними остаётся последнее слово. Но тут хлопнула дверца шкафчика, и в разговор вмешался Билли.

— Старик, — сказал он, — не мучайся ты, пошли её к чёрту. Тёлок кругом пруд пруди. Не даёт одна, найдётся другая. Что ты как маленький.

Дэнни вытаращил на него глаза и заюлил, мол, зачем же так сразу. Нормально у них всё, просто зашибись, до третьей базы не дошли только, Бесси его не пускает. Говорит, ей кажется, будто Иисус на неё смотрит.

— Он чё, вуайерист? — заржал Томми.

А Билли отмахнулся:

— Чувак, не парь мне мозги. Тебе либо дают, либо нет. Третьего не дано. Верно я говорю, ребята?

Парни из команды бурно его тогда поддержали. У каждого нашлась в загашнике печальная история о неудачном свидании, когда, казалось, всё уже на мази, и трусики подружки были практически у них в руках, только и оставалось, что презервативы в аптеке купить. Но нет. Облом по всем фронтам.

«В самый, блин, последний момент!» — будто сговорившись, рефреном повторяли они.

Пф. Дался им всем этот момент. Можно подумать, им по меньшей мере нож в спину воткнули. Их послушаешь, так каждый второй уже засадить был готов, перед тем как получил красную карточку. Вдруг. Ни с того, ни с сего. На ровном, блин, месте.

Но опыт — весьма обширный, не будем скромничать, — подсказывал Стиву, что все это брехня собачья.

Дилетанты сраные. Не видят в упор, что девушка не готова, штурмуют её, как Волмарт в «чёрную пятницу», а потом удивляются, что им не дают.

Ага, щас. Пусть лучше спасибо скажут, что по роже не дали.

Одним словом, Стив не проникся сочувствием. Поэтому когда до него дошла очередь, он промычал что-то невразумительное и слился от греха подальше, пока не наговорил чего лишнего. Благо, желающих высказаться и без него хватало.

Ну нафиг, думал Стив по дороге домой. Сами пусть со своими девицами разбираются. Моё дело — сторона. Я не нанимался этих остолопов подкатам учить. Во всяком деле важен подход, и там, где дурак станет долбиться в закрытую дверь, пока яйца не посинеют, сметливый человек всегда найдёт дырку в заборе.

К тому же, продолжал размышлять Стив, стоя на светофоре, это всё равно не имеет смысла. Он в меньшинстве, никто его и слушать не станет. Билли первым же поднимет его на смех. Покрутит у виска пальцем. Скажет: «Ну ты с ними и цацкаешься, Харрингтон!» и пойдёт себе, насвистывая весёлый мотивчик. Хотя ничего такого особенного он и не делал.

И вообще, что-то он не припомнит, чтобы Билли сильно возражал, когда Стив _с ним_ цацкался.

Так или иначе, но разговор засел в памяти, как заноза, и время от времени давал о себе знать. Стив и сам толком не понимал, что именно его заедает. Ему ведь тоже, случалось, отказывали. Бывало, что и правда в последний момент, когда уже пар валил из ушей. Особенно поначалу, когда он всему ещё только учился.

И что? И ничего. Обидно, конечно, когда ты уже раскатал губу, а секс берёт и обламывается. Ещё как обидно. Чувствуешь себя потом идиотом. Но это же, блин, не повод...

Стив с досадой прикусил губу. А что, если бы он и правда сейчас передумал? Билли и напротив его имени поставил бы галочку «динамо»? Нашёл бы кого посговорчивей. Так, что ли? Ну охренеть.

Он сам не заметил, как разозлился. Очнулся только, когда ногти больно впились в ладонь. Стив удивлённо моргнул и разжал кулак. Белые лунки, следы от ногтей, разгладились почти сразу. А вот нечаянная обида никуда не желала деваться.

Он перевёл взгляд на Билли.

Тот предсказуемо метал громы и молнии. Рот скривился, между нахмуренных бровей залегла предательская морщинка, кончик носа подрагивал от возмущения, но даже сейчас, с перекошенной от злости физиономией он был хорош, будто сошёл с картины в музее Метрополитен в Нью-Йорке.

Родители возили Стива туда на Пасху. В музее было красиво и скучно. Чего уж точно не скажешь о Билли. С ним вечно, как с динамитной шашкой в обнимку. Скучать не приходится.

А вот Стив на его фоне иногда волей-неволей чувствовал себя немного банальным. Традиционным и благообразным, как визит к бабушке на каникулы, где всё известно заранее. Что скажешь ты, что скажет она.

Резная старомодная мебель, диван в гостиной, на котором нельзя прыгать, повсюду запах лаванды. Стив, милый, лимонное печенье стоит на буфете, возьми сколько хочешь. Ёлка с подарками. Уродливый, но тёплый рождественский свитер. Стив его искренне любит. Подначки деда и, когда он станет постарше, коньяк украдкой из фляжки под дедовы воспоминания о войне. Где этот самый берег Нормандии, куда дед высаживался в сорок третьем, Стив понятия не имел — на севере Европы, кажется? — но деда исправно слушал, хоть и знал наперёд каждое слово.

Неплохо, если вдуматься. Стив любит и Рождество, и деда, и коньяк вприкуску с песочным печеньем. Он обожает все эти уютные традиционные штуки. Но всё равно, не может же он отрицать, что это довольно избито? И предсказуемо.

А иногда так хотелось сделать что-нибудь... эдакое. Чтоб все ахнули. И родители, и учителя, и Билли. Особенно Билли.

Стив глубоко вздохнул. Заправил прядь волос за ухо. Вздохнул ещё раз. И наконец решился. Гулять так гулять.

Жми на полную, Стиви-бой. Второго шанса проявить характер может уже и не быть.

— Контрольная у Камински, — сказал он, стараясь звучать солидно, весомо. Так, чтобы одной-единственной фразой объяснить сразу и всё.

Но получилось не очень. Билли по-прежнему не проникся.

— И? — вскинул он бровь.

— Последняя возможность выправить средний балл перед майской рассылкой. Отец меня убьёт, если я провалюсь.

Строго говоря, именно так оно и было. На прошлой неделе ему уже пришли письма из колледжей в Монтане и Дэшвиле, но первый не устраивал родителей — недостаточно престижный, а второй — уже самого Стива. Слишком далеко, домой из Дэшвиля не наездишься. А значит, он не увидит Билли как минимум до Рождества. Ужасно.

Оставалось два варианта: Пердью и университет Батлера. Стив каждый день проверял почтовый ящик, утром и вечером, но вестей оттуда по-прежнему не было. И если на Пердью он по здравом размышлении всерьёз не рассчитывал — где он, и где Пердью, ну честное слово! Он и документы-то отправил туда лишь потому, что предки настаивали. Что до Батлера, то он стал для Стива последней надеждой. Пускай всего лишь соломинка, но это... его соломинка. И Стив хватался за неё так отчаянно, что, казалось, небо не может не смилостивиться.

Ему повезёт. Должно повезти. Просто обязано.

Надо только ещё поднажать. В этом сезоне он хорошо показал себя на баскетбольной площадке, университетские тренеры проявляли к нему интерес. Ему бы только средний балл подтянуть...

Смерив его испытующим взглядом, Билли пожевал губами, многозначительно сказал: «А!» и снова умолк. А Стив почувствовал себя идиотом.

Повисла тишина. Зачесался нос. По законам жанра между ними должна была с громким жужжанием пролететь муха. Ну, или какой-нибудь захудалый комар. Но с мошкарой в начале мая всегда была напряжёнка, пришлось обойтись тем, что есть.

Как, как он мог позабыть об умении Билли одним словом поставить человека в тупик?! Стив бы тоже не отказался уметь так. Но увы. Видимо, с этим или рождаются, или страдают от неловкости до гробовой доски. Своей, разумеется.

— Вот как, — тихо сказал Билли.

Ничего хорошего его голос не предвещал. Улыбка на губах — тоже. Мелькнула и тут же исчезла, будто её и не было.

Стив растерялся.

— Ну да.

Билли сделал шаг навстречу, и Стив почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встают дыбом, а по позвоночнику словно пробегают искры тока. Зрачки у Билли расширились, взгляд из-под полуопущенных век казался тяжёлым и немного сонным, но ноздри нервно подрагивали, как у хищника, вышедшего на охоту. Весь его вид излучал угрозу.

Угрозу и вожделение.

Поёжившись, Стив переступил с ноги на ногу.

Как, блин, Харгроув ухитряется всегда смотреть на него сверху вниз? Они же вроде одного роста. Билли даже немного пониже.

Трындец.

Стив смотрел на него, затаив дыхание.

Просто трындец!

Кажется, он ненароком разбудил в Билли зверя. И что ещё веселее, зверь этот — опасный, злой, огромный — его возбуждал.

Глядя, как перекатываются под кожей тугие мускулы, Стив не мог дождаться, когда стянет с него одежду, и Билли, его Билли, такой большой, такой опасный, будет скулить и подмахивать, и мять в руках простыни, пока Стив вколачивается в это сильное, крепкое тело. При одной только мысли об этом яйца сладко поджимались, а рот наполнялся слюной.

Впрочем, даже бродившее в теле возбуждение не отбило ему охоту играть с огнём.

Потом всё возмещу, решил Стив про себя, прикрыв на мгновение веки. Вылижу сверху донизу. Каждый уголок, каждый дюйм. Билли не устоит.

— Ты же хотел помочь с тестом.

Стив пожал плечами и, подражая Билли, кивком указал на письменный стол, где в беспорядке лежали раскрытые учебники и конспекты. А ещё стайка бумажных самолётиков в углу, потому что нельзя столько времени зубрить и оставаться в здравом рассудке.

— Да брось, Харрингтон. Не будь занудой, — дёрнул Билли уголком губ. Не слишком, впрочем, уверенно. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты и сам не прочь... повеселиться. А?

Стив с непреклонным видом скрестил на груди руки.

Разумеется, ни о какой подготовке к контрольной речь уже даже не шла, но он просто не мог отказать себе в маленькой мести. В конце концов, он весь вечер Билли прождал! Пусть тот теперь тоже немного помучается. Стив компенсирует ему моральный ущерб. Но попозже.

Но, видимо, врал он достаточно убедительно, потому что физиономия Харгроува вытянулась, и на ней крупными буквами проступило разочарование.

— Ты серьёзно? — вскинул он брови и тут же, без паузы, сам себе и ответил. — Ты ведь серьёзно...

Стив только развёл руками. Мол, а я тебе о чём твержу битый час?

Билли нахмурился. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, между бровей наметилась складка. Коротко вздохнув, он окинул Стива долгим задумчивым взглядом и замер, не сводя глаз. Сложно сказать, пытался ли он что-то прочесть по лицу или, может, взор его был обращён внутрь себя, но Стив мог поклясться, что практически слышит, как со скрежетом прокручиваются шестеренки у него в голове.

— Ага, — кивнул Билли в такт своим мыслям. — Угу.

Ещё немного, и Стив не выдержал бы и заржал в голосину, выдав себя с головой, но в следующий момент произошло нечто странное. Что-то, чего он никак не мог объяснить.

Билли снова кивнул. На этот раз медленно, как будто он справился наконец с разочарованием и взял себя в руки. Но глаза у него потухли, лицо закаменело, а в уголках губ залегли жёсткие складки.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — сказал он и со скучающим видом выдул пузырь из жвачки. — Говно вопрос. Хочешь готовиться к тесту — будем готовиться.

Но ты об этом ещё пожалеешь.

И хотя вслух он этого не произнёс, понятно было без слов. Стив не дурак, и сам всё понял, без подсказок и помощи зала. Понял и пришёл в ужас.

Вымечтанный, выстраданный часами зубрёжки вечер стремительно катился в тартарары. Стив открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но поздно. Билли уже закусил удила, и остановить его сейчас мог разве что внедорожник.

Впрочем, это ещё не точно.

Не успел он оглянуться, как Билли уже оказался возле стола и с хмурым лицом принялся листать тетради. Вряд ли от этого было много проку. Свой почерк Стив и сам разбирал с трудом, не говоря уже обо всех остальных.

— Это ещё что? — буркнул Харгроув, взмахнув картонкой с кристаллической решёткой на обороте. — Заучка твоя постаралась?

Стив беззвучно выругался. Ч-ч-чёрт. Надо же было так вляпаться... Знал ведь, что Билли Нэнси не жалует. И это ещё мягко сказано.

Откровенно говоря, друг друга эти двое выносили с трудом. Как только он стал околачиваться по коридорам в компании нового приятеля, Нэнси вдруг резко «забыла», что до их романа Стив вовсе не был пай-мальчиком, и при встрече хмурилась и поджимала губы. Что общего у него с Билли? А Билли считал её предательницей и презирал. Никакие уговоры не помогали.

Хотя уж кто-кто, а Билли-то мог бы и проявить немного снисходительности победителя. В конце концов, ведь если бы Нэнси не кинула его прошлой осенью, кто знает, где бы они все сейчас оказались. И с кем. В любом случае, Стив на неё зла не держал.

— Да ладно, брось. Дались тебе эти карточки, — попробовал он отвлечь Билли.

Но Билли не желал, чтобы его отвлекали. Он злился и хотел потрепать Стиву нервы.

— Мне, — подчеркнул он, — мне они и даром не сдались. А вот какого чёрта ты тратишь время на муру для ботаников...

— И вовсе это не мура...

Билли криво усмехнулся и плюхнулся с размаху на стул. Тот жалобно застонал под его весом. Откинувшись на спинку, он закинул ногу на ногу, взял стопку карточек со стола и принялся деловито перебирать их.

— Хочешь поспорить?

Стив натянуто улыбнулся и покачал головой. Нет, пожалуй, что нет.

Шёл третий час войны с ненавистной химией. Тиканье часов на стене усыпляло, от формул рябило в глазах, а стоило прикрыть веки, как перед внутренним взором проплывали вереницы длинных, похожих на гусениц молекул. Бензолы, жиры и аминокислоты сплелись в голове в тугой узел. Слились в одно целое полимеры и полисахариды, и даже под страхом смерти Стив не ответил бы, чем они отличаются. Не исключено, что только названием.

Да, не так он планировал провести сегодняшний вечер, совсем не так.

Раз или два он попытался спасти положение, но обе попытки провалились с оглушительным треском. Не успел Стив потрогать Билли за коленку, как тот сразу хлопнул его по руке.

Ауч! Больно вообще-то!

— Хочешь потрахаться? — Билли неприятно улыбнулся. — Валяй, можешь мне отсосать. Но от зубрёжки тебя это всё равно не спасёт.

И хотя Стив ничего не имел против минета, ладонь он со вздохом убрал, а вместо члена из чистого упрямства стал прихватывать губами кончик карандаша. Впрочем, уже через минуту карандаш оказался у Билли в руке, и спасибо, что не вместе с зубами.

— Итак, — начал он. — Все известные вещества можно разделить на две группы: органические и неорганические...

Учитель из Билли вышел отвратительный, хуже и не придумаешь. Он и в обычном-то состоянии терпением не отличался, а теперь и вовсе брызгал ядом, как взбесившийся гейзер.

От нежных любящих комментариев хотелось выброситься из окна. Ну, или выкинуть туда самого Билли.

— Молярная, а не малярная, Харрингтон! Ты что, дебил?

— Чего-чего? На сэндвич будешь свой авокадо намазывать! А моль — это количество вещества, которое содержит число молекул равное числу авогадро... Авогадро, блин, а не авокадо, дурья твоя башка!

— Не та моль!!!

И так три часа. Без перерыва на кофе и подрочить.

Стив скрежетал зубами, сжимал под столом кулаки, но терпел. Сам виноват, нечего было выпендриваться. Поумничать ему захотелось? Ха-ха. Сиди теперь слушай, какой ты умный на самом деле. Билли расскажет. Билли тебе всё-ё-ё расскажет, ты ещё сто раз пожалеешь, что вообще родился на свет.

Вот уж в чём он даже не сомневался.

— Метан, этан, пропан, бутан, пентан, гептан... Напомни, зачем мне всё это знать?

— Ты мне скажи, твой отец зубоврачебный кабинет держит, не мой...

— Сколько можно повторять, — закатил глаза Стив. — Он не дантист, всего лишь производит стоматологическое оборудование.

— Вот и ответ, — парировал Билли. — Давай, Вилли Вонка, сначала и без ошибок.

— Метан, этан, пропан, бутан, пентан, гексан, октан…

— С начала.

— Господи, как я тебя ненавижу…

От температур кипения, горения, плавления и прочей ереси голова шла кругом и казалась похожей на чемодан, куда силком запихивают одежду перед поездкой, а потом ещё прыгают сверху, чтобы он застегнулся. Но он всё равно не застёгивается. Примерно так же сейчас Стив себя и чувствовал. Как будто вот-вот лопнет.

— Муравьиная кислота — органическое соединение, первый представитель в ряду насыщенных одноосновных кислот. В стандартных условиях представляет собой бесцветную, резко пахнущую жидкость...

— Это та, что с попок муравьев слизывают? — рассеянно уточнил Стив.

Билли потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Господи, за что мне это...

Стив был с ним полностью солидарен.

Поэтому, когда с кислотами было наконец покончено, а на горизонте замаячили протеины, он не выдержал и снова закинул удочку. Наудачу.

— Может, ну её нафиг? — с надеждой спросил он, откладывая тетрадь в сторону. — Мозги кипят. Не могу больше, — и в подтверждение своих слов без сил уронил на скрещенные руки голову.

— Ага, щас, — согласился Билли. — Завалишь завтра тест, а я потом виноват? И не мечтай, птенчик. Ab ovo — с яйца всё и начинается.

— Что, прости? — вытаращил глаза Стив.

В эту минуту он как никогда чувствовал себя тупым и очень, очень несчастным.

Смерив его непроницаемым взглядом, Билли покачал головой и молча пододвинул к нему раскрытый учебник. Сообразив, что ни объяснений, ни милосердия не дождётся, Стив обречённо вздохнул и сдался на милость победителя. Но пришлось ему тяжко.

Мозг плавился от обилия информации. Стоило только моргнуть, как внимание тут же уплывало, а взгляд цеплялся за всё подряд, что только под руку попадалось. Часы на стене, выключатель, настольная лампа, карандаш, ширинка Билли...

Ширинка ему особенно нравилась, Стив даже позволил себе задержать на ней взгляд. Совсем ненадолго. Должен же он на что-то смотреть, пока Билли вещает? Он облизнул губы и сделал вид, что слушает его очень внимательно. А тот всё говорил, говорил, говорил... Но что именно — чёрт его знает. Даже под дулом пистолета он бы сейчас не ответил.

В ушах гудело, руки налились тяжестью, Стив всё смотрел на ширинку, улыбался и мерно кивал в такт словам, притворяясь, что полностью поглощён фигнёй, которую Билли ему втирает, а сам тем временем представлял, как оседлает его бёдра, и Билли запрокинет голову, чтобы Стив прижался к шее губами, а затем расстегнёт на джинсах ремень и заставит обо всём позабыть. О жирных кислотах, обидах, папаше-говнюке и царапине на капоте. Ненадолго, всего на пару часов. Но зато обо всём. Гарантированно.

Стив так замечтался, что потерял не только счёт времени, но и всякий контакт с реальностью. Очнулся, только когда Билли хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. Он встрепенулся и вытаращил глаза, мигом стряхнув сонную одурь.

— А? Что? Я не сплю!

Но Билли ему не поверил.

— Да ладно? — ухмыльнулся он. — А ну-ка, повтори, что я сейчас говорил!

Глаза забегали. Стив на секунду замялся, но тут обрывок фразы всплыл в памяти, и он радостно выпалил:

— Нитроглицерин! Да, точно, речь шла о нитроглицерине.

— Да ну! — Билли приподнял брови. — И что же именно?

Но Стив не дал сбить себя с толку.

— Ну, это такое лекарство для сердечников. Моей бабушке его выписали после инфаркта... А ещё эта штука, кажется, взрывается...

— Кажется?

— Ну... да. А что?

Билли пожевал губами.

— Харрингтон, скажи, что не пытался в двенадцать синтезировать его на собственной кухне, и я потеряю к тебе всякое уважение.

Стив промолчал. Что тут ещё скажешь?

Повисла неловкая пауза. С минуту они буравили друг друга взглядами, потом Билли махнул рукой: «А, к чёрту! Какая разница...» и зашарил в кармане в поисках сигарет.

Щёлкнула зажигалка. По комнате поплыл тяжёлый запах крепкого табака. Стив было встрепенулся — мама меня убьёт! — но тут же вспомнил, что до вечера воскресенья её можно не ждать, а значит, ни к чему суетиться. Сто раз ещё успеет проветрить.

Неловко дёрнув плечом, он потянулся к оставленной на столе пачке «Мальборо» и без спросу позаимствовал сигарету. Билли лишь выразительно приподнял брови, но Стив решил не обращать внимания.

Какая разница! Всё равно вечер не задался. И неделя. И месяц. Весь год, если подумать, выдался тоже не очень. Завтра он провалит тест по химии, и можно будет с чистой совестью поставить на будущем крест, жирный и омерзительный, как буква «икс» в уравнениях. Его персональная чёрная метка.

Он чиркнул колёсиком зажигалки. Раз, другой, третий, но пламя всё никак не занималось. Попыхивая сигаретой, Билли со своего места молча наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Помощь он не предлагал, но под его тяжёлым, задумчивым взглядом Стив всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Поэтому, когда кремень наконец поддался, и огонёк вспыхнул, он чуть не издал победный клич индейцев команчи.

Длилась его радость, впрочем, недолго. Не успел Стив затянуться, как во рту тут же поселился вкус старых подмёток, и он закашлялся. Слишком крепко. Не говоря ни слова, Билли забрал у него сигарету из рук.

— Господи, — простонал Стив между приступами кашля. — Как ты вообще это куришь?

В ответ Билли пожал плечами и выпустил ему в лицо белёсый клуб дыма.

— Слушай, амиго, — сказал он после короткого молчания. — У вас в семье, часом, не было случаев слабоумия?

— Что?!

Опешив на мгновение, Стив взвился от возмущения и уставился на него дикими глазами. Никогда ещё он не был так близок к тому, чтобы засветить этому придурку промеж глаз. Даже тогда, на заправке, перед тем как они впервые поцеловались, и то меньше хотелось. Так бы сейчас голыми руками мерзавца и удавил.

Билли же, казалось, ничто не смущало. Коротко затянувшись, он обнажил в улыбке крепкие белые зубы и, не отрывая взгляд, выдохнул ещё одну струю дыма.

— Надо же, — ответил он с ноткой удовлетворения в голосе. — И впрямь сработало. Продолжаем...

Ну, знаете ли...

Иначе как мимолётным помрачением рассудка, дальнейшее нельзя было объяснить. Стив только и успел, что глубоко вздохнуть и закрыть глаза, а потом, так и не досчитав до десяти, от души ему врезал.

В следующую секунду кулак на полной скорости врезался во что-то, на ощупь подозрительно напоминающее скулу, раздался глухой звук удара, шипение. Рука отозвалась тупой болью в костяшках. И всё завертелось.

Билли как будто только того и ждал. Недолго думая, он вскочил на ноги и в качестве ответной любезности залепил ему смачную оплеуху. В ушах зазвенело. Стив покачнулся, но устоял. Впрочем, опять же ненадолго. Не дожидаясь, пока он опомнится, Билли с размаху прописал ему в челюсть, а затем с воинственным кличем боднул прямо в лоб.

Раздался оглушительный треск, словно голова раскололась на части, как сахарный переспелый арбуз, и только стена за спиной уберегла его от падения. Стив взвыл, сделал подсечку, и Билли рухнул на паркет с оглушительным грохотом. Но не в его духе было сдаваться так просто, и, падая, он увлек Стива за собой.

Словом, не прошло и пары минут, как они уже катались по полу и вовсю друг друга мутузили.

Победа не светила ему ни при каком раскладе. Билли был крупнее, шире в плечах, с увесистыми кулаками и литыми, чугунными мускулами. Да и опыта уличных драк ему было тоже не занимать. Так что по справедливости победить должен был он. Бросаясь в атаку, Стив даже ни на что не надеялся, просто бил, бил, бил куда ни попадя, желая только одного: врезать ему побольнее. Но верно говорят, иногда злость придаёт силу, и каким-то неведомым чудом Стиву удалось повалить противника на спину.

Оседлав его, он уже замахнулся для удара, но встретился с Билли взглядом и осёкся, будто на полуслове. Глаза у того были бешеные: зрачки расширены, ресницы подрагивают. Щека припухла, корочка на подсохшей ссадине лопнула, а из разбитого носа сочится кровь вперемешку с соплями.

Он лежал, распластавшись под Стивом, как на распятье, даже не пытаясь ни вывернуться, ни ударить. Хотя видит бог, у него получилось бы. Раз плюнуть. Но он только смотрел, не моргая и не отводя глаза в сторону. И от этого взгляда — остервенелого, отчаянного, как у волка, который готов лапу себе отгрызть, лишь бы только вырваться из капкана — от этого взгляда у Стива по спине побежали мурашки.

Шмыгнув носом, Билли скривился в болезненной улыбке.

— Что, тоже хочешь мне врезать? — и, не дождавшись ответа, хриплым голосом понукнул: — Ну же, я не против! Давай!

Стив замер в недоумении. Что значит «тоже?» Но Билли не дал ему времени поразмыслить. Слизнув кровь с верхней губы, он осклабился, да так, что щёки, небось, заломило, и снова принялся за своё.

— Ну, что же ты? — не унимался он. — Давай, детка, не стесняйся. Врежь мне как следует. Авось полегчает!

— Кому? — только и сумел выдавить Стив.

— Что?

Билли моргнул. Вопрос сбил его с толку. Надрывная, шальная весёлость стекла с лица вместе с ухмылкой, как разводы мела с школьной доски. Будто кто-то стёр её мокрой тряпкой. В глазах промелькнула растерянность, но быстро сменилась затравленным выражением, а оно в свою очередь уступило место мрачной упёртости. И всё за какие-то жалкие пару секунд.

Мимолётно восхитившись такой богатой мимикой, Стив повторил свой вопрос:

— Кому полегчает? — и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — Тебе?

Билли упрямо молчал. Челюсти напряглись, желваки играли на скулах. Но это уже не имело ровным счётом никакого значения. Всё, что надо, Стив уже услышал и так.

— Иди в жопу, Харгроув, — пробормотал он. — Не буду я с тобой драться.

Пошатываясь, Стив кое-как встал на ноги, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как голова закружилась, и чтобы не упасть, он схватился за подоконник. Веки слипались, ноги стали будто свинцовые. Руки тоже отяжелели и плохо слушались, как будто он весь день грузчиком отпахал.

Стив провёл по лицу ладонью, потёр глаза, но это не помогло. На него разом навалились усталость и опустошённость.

Адреналин, чтоб его, вспыхнула в голове строчка из учебника химии.

Порадовавшись про себя, что не зря весь вечер зубрил, Стив привалился спиной к стене и сполз на пол. Сил ни на что не было. Да и не хотелось ничего, если по правде. Ни думать, ни двигаться, ни-че-го.

Взгляд бездумно скользил по комнате, нигде надолго не останавливаясь. Письменный стол, волшебная лампа с джинном, привезённая два года назад из Майами. Плакат Фэрры Фоссет, бейсбольная перчатка с автографом Кэла Рипкена, носок под кроватью, кажется, чистый... Билли.

Билли, Билли, Билли.

Как ни избегал Стив смотреть на него, тот почему-то никуда не девался. Хотя это было бы с его стороны мило. Но всё, что попадало под определение «мило», с характером Билли решительно не монтировалось, так что этот засранец по-прежнему лежал на полу и молча разглядывал потолок. Стив тоже не горел желанием поболтать, и между ними повисло молчание.

Конец? Нет. Определённо нет. О том, чтобы всё бросить, Стив даже не думал. В первый раз подрались, что ли? Но всё равно грустно.

Как же он задолбался...

Часы на стене мерно тикали, и чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, Стив принялся щёлкать крышечкой зажигалки. Огонёк вспыхивал и гас, снова и снова, одна минута сменяла другую, время стало тягучим и вязким, и всё это напоминало кошмарный артхаусный фильм, из тех, что мама обожала, а Стив ненавидел. Только проливного дождя за окном не хватало.

Молчание затягивалось. Точь-в-точь как петля на шее у висельника. Секундная стрелка исправно бежала по кругу, и когда она, совершив очередной оборот, вновь отправилась в путешествие по циферблату, тишину нарушило характерное покашливание.

Стив поднял голову и встретился с Билли глазами. Вид у того был задумчивый и присмиревший, но его это мало тронуло. Сто раз уже через всё это проходили. Пара недель передышки, а потом снова, как по накатанной.

Задолбало. Он так устал вечно всех понимать. Его бы хоть раз кто-нибудь понял.

— Слышь, детка... — тихо позвал Билли.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, приятель, — перебил его Стив и, жёстко чеканя слова, продолжил: — Не знаю, что у тебя там случилось, но если ты и дальше собираешься вот так чуть что, срывать на мне злость, то дверь у тебя за спиной.

Зрачки у Билли едва заметно расширились. Неудивительно, он и сам был в шоке от того, что сказал. Сердце сжалось и забилось быстрее. Придурок, какой же придурок... Стараясь успокоиться, Стив сделал глубокий вдох, но голос всё равно дрожал.

— Чувак, я всё понимаю. Если у тебя проблемы, скажи, блин, по-человечески! Я помогу, честное слово... Сам знаешь, у меня дома тоже не сахар... Но вот так вот... — он покачал головой. — Я пас. Хочешь помахать кулаками — купи боксёрскую грушу. А на меня не рассчитывай...

Стив опустил глаза и принялся с сосредоточенным видом разглядывать мыски кроссовок, не решаясь посмотреть Билли в глаза. Сердце колотилось и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

Дёрнул же чёрт за язык! Не собирался ведь ничего говорить. Даже и в мыслях не было. Сейчас Билли встанет, сделает шаг к двери, повернёт ручку и закроет её за собой. Навсегда.

Господи, как пафосно-то. Самого-то ещё от себя не тошнит? Нет? Тоже мне, король драмы выискался.

И всё-таки червячок сомнения, точивший его самолюбие, не давал так легко взять и пустить всё на самотек.

Может, с тоской думал Стив, ещё не поздно обернуть всё в шутку? Замять для ясности? Ну! И тут же сам себе отвечал: нет. Он слишком для этого зол.

Он горько усмехнулся, но тут же скривился и зашипел.

— Ч-ч-чёрт! — Стив осторожно коснулся уголка рта. Так и есть. Подушечки пальцев намокли и стали красными. — Всё-таки разбил мне губы. Скотина...

— Прости, чувак, — подал голос со своего места Билли. — Что, теперь никакого минета?

— Что?!

Опешив от изумления, Стив уставился на него большими глазами, но Билли в ответ не повёл и бровью. Откинувшись на локтях, он вытянулся на полу во весь рост и с бесцеремонным любопытством его разглядывал.

Возможно, в другой момент ему бы это даже польстило, но сейчас? Пф! Можно подумать, там было на что смотреть. Рука у Билли тяжёлая, замах тоже хороший. Сто к одному, что выглядел Стив так же паршиво, как и сам Билли. Если не хуже.

— Какой ещё, к чёрту, минет, — возмутился он. — Ты что, издеваешься? Мне даже говорить больно!

Напрасные усилия. Билли даже не потрудился изобразить на лице раскаяние или хотя бы сочувствие. Напротив, глаза лукаво блеснули, губы сложились в шкодливую улыбку, а вид стал игривым до безобразия, как будто не он тут десять минут назад устроил потасовку, сделавшую бы честь любому уличному мордобою.

— Я всё возмещу, — пообещал Билли вкрадчивым голосом порно-кролика с вечеринки. — Честное слово.

Стив огрызнулся:

— Можешь начинать прямо сейчас...

…. и не морочить мне голову, продолжил он уже про себя. Не в настроении он для всей этой скаутской фигни. Не хватало только сесть в кружок у костра и, взявшись за руки, спеть под гитару песню про дружбу. Честное слово, ага...

Тем временем Билли нахмурился. Челюсти напряглись, ноздри раздулись, как паруса, а в глазах промелькнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминающее внутреннюю борьбу. Не отрывая от Стива взгляд, он весь подобрался, как тигр перед прыжком, и быстро облизнул губы.

— Говно вопрос.

Не успел Стив и глазом моргнуть, как Билли уже плюхнулся рядом. Устроившись поудобнее, он погладил его по щеке и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по разбитым губам. Стив непроизвольно поморщился.

— Окей, — сказал Билли, — обойдёмся без поцелуев.

Стив растерялся. «Что происходит? Кажется, я что-то опять пропустил?» — отчётливо проступило у него на лице. Вопросы толпились в голове и галдели, как болельщики на трибунах. Он было открыл рот, но не успел издать и звука, как Билли уже накрыл его ширинку ладонью. Поколебавшись секунду-другую, Стив рот всё же закрыл и решил благоразумно помалкивать. Хватит с него на сегодня вопросов.

Тем более что Билли успел к тому времени сжать по-хозяйски мошонку и теперь многозначительно поглаживал Стива сквозь джинсы. Выражение на лице при этом у него было самое что ни на есть невинное.

Серые глаза распахнуты, ресницы подрагивают, на щеках пятнами проступил румянец. Ни дать ни взять — выпускник католической школы, примерный ученик и гордость родителей. Вон, и образок поблёскивает на груди.

И чем увереннее Билли двигал рукой по выпуклости на джинсах, чем сильнее становился нажим, тем чаще Стив облизывал губы, тем громче дышал. Тем больше его завораживал этот контраст между миловидной, почти ангельской внешностью и бандитскими ухватками шпаны с побережья.

Он сам не заметил, как в комнате вдруг стало жарко и душно. Его била мелкая дрожь. В паху всё пульсировало и горело огнем, по пояснице медленно стекала капля пота. Член в штанах полностью выпрямился, в резинку трусов неудобно упёрлась чувствительная головка, и как-то сразу в одежде стало тесно, томительно, влажно.

Стив поёрзал на месте, стараясь найти удобное положение, но в этот момент Билли снова сжал ствол у самого основания, и острый укол удовольствия прошил его насквозь от макушки до пяток. Стив дёрнулся, как от удара током. Дыхание сбилось, и он откинулся назад, обессиленный.

Член больше не молил, он буквально взывал о пощаде. Ещё немного, решил Стив, и либо Харгроув доведёт его до сердечного приступа, либо он сам себя — до разрядки.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Билли склонился над ним и принялся деловито расстёгивать на джинсах ремень. Пальцы еле заметно подрагивали, в другой раз Стив бы даже не обратил внимания, но сейчас его взгляд был прикован к руке Билли. Вжикнула молния, он оттянул край боксеров, и Стив громко вздохнул от облегчения, когда прохладный воздух коснулся наконец нежной кожицы на головке.

— Если это твой способ извиниться, то ты изощрённый садист, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы. — Ты знаешь ведь, правда?

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, — ухмыльнулся Билли в ответ. — Ну-ка, приподнимись на секунду.

Он дёрнул за пояс, приспуская штаны с бёдер, и мгновение спустя Стив плюхнулся голой задницей на пол. Как чёртик из табакерки, пружинисто выскочил из трусов член и словно гордо огляделся вокруг: зацените, какой я классный, какой большой. Головка влажно поблёскивала в мягком свете настольной лампы, в воздухе поплыл солоноватый запах смазки и пота.

Обычно напористый, нетерпеливый, Билли на удивление не спешил и ласкал его с мучительной неторопливостью, зарывшись рукой в густую поросль между ног. Он взвешивал на ладони мошонку, мягко теребил волоски и перекатывал яички между пальцами, отчего у Стива сладко поджималось внизу живота, а в паху медленно расплывался жар, который грозил со временем заполнить его целиком, до отказа.

Член налился кровью, вены набухли и, словно лозы, выступили на стволе. Казалось, только дотронься, и он перевалит за грань. Но ладонь Билли предусмотрительно сжимала его у основания, и облегчение не наступало.

Стив тяжело дышал. В горле пересохло, на лбу выступил пот. Хотелось целоваться и пить. Взгляд рассеянно дрейфовал между полыхающей головкой и ртом Билли.

Губы у него были яркие, чётко очерченные, мягкие и влажные от слюны. Они так и манили. Коснуться, лизнуть, заставить приоткрыться ещё немного.

Засмотревшись, Стив положил руку ему на затылок и чуть было не надавил, но вовремя опомнился, поймав настороженный взгляд исподлобья, и вместо этого просто потрепал Билли по волосам.

— Сказал же, без поцелуев, — пробурчал Харгроув, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. — У тебя и так вся рожа разбита.

Он тоже вспотел. Рубашка окончательно распахнулась, обнажив мускулистую грудь с маленькими коричневыми сосками. Лицо полыхало, кулак размеренно двигался вверх-вниз по стволу, то и дело задевая большим пальцем скользкую от смазки уздечку. Каждый раз, когда Стив вздрагивал, поскуливая от удовольствия, на лице его проступало самодовольное выражение, а губы сами собой складывались в блудливую улыбку.

Обычно Стиву нравилась эта развязность. Нравилось, как самозабвенно, с упоением Билли трахается. С каким бесстыдством позволяет на себя смотреть, везде трогать. И сам тоже везде трогает, ничего не боясь, не стесняясь. Как будто для него в мире не существует запретного.

Ну да, ну да. А демопсы — это такие добрые цветочные феи.

Стив горько усмехнулся, надеясь, что Билли ничего не заметит.

Зря он вообще попытался. Пустые надежды. Он знал это, как таблицу умножения, как национальный гимн, как Аве Мария.

Билли не брал в рот. Даже пальцы. Принципиально. Ему казалось, что это не по-мужски.

Когда Стив впервые это услышал, он как-то даже не воспринял слова Билли всерьёз. Нет, он, конечно, заметил, что тот нервничает. Даже пошутил: мол, хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя своей малышкой в постели? Но тут же напоролся на его взгляд — свирепый, волчий, с сузившимися зрачками, — и смеяться ему расхотелось.

Давить Стив, понятное дело, не стал. Не по-мужски, значит не по-мужски. К чему спорить по пустякам? А он, видимо, девка, раз преспокойно Билли отсасывает, и ничего ему при этом не жмёт. Но иногда всё равно становилось обидно.

Впрочем, никто не запрещал фантазировать, и во время вечернего душа Стив часто закрывал глаза и отрывался на полную, представляя Билли перед собой на коленях.

Но время шло, вода падала сверху и с шумом исчезала в сливном отверстии, мечты оставались мечтами, а Билли — всё тем же упрямым ослом, который скорее удавится, чем поступится ради него своей хвалёной мужественностью.

Ну да, ну да, с раздражением закатил глаза Стив. Можно подумать, я его голым не видел. Не видел, не трахал, сам ему задницу не подставлял. Чёрт бы все эти предрассудки побрал...

В этот момент Билли обвёл по краю чувствительную головку, скользнул вдоль уздечки подушечкой пальца, и на несколько коротких секунд, показавшихся Стиву вечностью, все мысли из головы выветрились.

Он громко охнул, зажмурился и замер на месте. Дыхание перехватило, ягодицы сладко поджались. Он весь напрягся, вытянулся как струна, силясь удержаться в этой точке ещё хоть на мгновение, на долю секунды. Если бы он мог, он бы прямо там, на месте, и кончил. Но нет. Каким-то чудом Билли удавалось сегодня держать его на грани оргазма, не позволяя перевалить за черту.

Стив задышал шумно и часто. Ресницы намокли, пульс бухал в ушах барабанами, сердце билось о рёбра и норовило выскочить из груди, словно нечаянно залетевшая в окно птица, а он всё никак не мог унять его трепет.

Да и не хотел, если честно.

Когда дрожь улеглась, и Стив нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза, то увидел, что Билли низко над ним склонился и с крайне сосредоточенным видом разглядывает его член.

— Что-то не так? — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком и тут же осёкся.

Грудь Билли тяжело вздымалась, зрачки расширились, почти скрыв за собой радужку, ноздри хищно раздувались при каждом вдохе. По спине пробежал холодок, волоски на руках вздыбились, и Стив замер на месте, загипнотизированный его взглядом, в котором читался страх и какая-то отчаянная решимость.

Мимолётно облизнувшись, Билли сглотнул, пробормотал: «Всё так!» и прижался губами к тонкой коже на сгибе бедра. Вид у него при этом был, словно он как минимум сиганул в реку с отвесной скалы.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем он принялся вылизывать, мять, втягивать кожу губами. Он делал это так истово, так самозабвенно, что Стив растерялся.

— Твою мать... — полузадушенно пробормотал он.

Но Билли и не думал останавливаться, и на какое-то время Стив растворился в ощущениях, сметённый его напором. Чёрт, он даже не знал, что кожа здесь может быть настолько чувствительной. А Билли будто сошёл с ума. Он присосался, как вампир, стискивал в ладонях ягодицы, покрывал пах короткими влажными поцелуями, постепенно сужая круг. Бёдра мелко подрагивали, руки беспорядочно гладили его спину и плечи, а Стив всё смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь.

Согнувшись в три погибели, Билли склонился над ним и жарко дыхнул на головку. Стив выгнулся, чувствуя, как сладко поджимаются в паху яйца, и замер в ожидании. «Рискнёт? Не рискнёт?» — гадал он, глядя, как тот задумчиво перекатывает на ладони увесистую мошонку.

Он весь взмок от напряжения, капли пота сбегали по вискам, по бёдрам, по пояснице. Пульсация в паху зашкаливала, возбуждённый член пружинил и прижимался к животу. Всё как будто заволокло туманом, и он ничего не видел перед собой, только пунцовый, чётко очерченный рот и блестящую от смазки головку на его фоне.

Каждый раз, когда Билли сжимал его яйца в руке, слегка оттягивая мягкую, морщинистую кожу мошонки, Стива била мелкая дрожь. Над губой выступили бисеринки пота, и он бездумно слизывал их, не сводя глаз с лица Билли.

Давай, приятель, взмолился он про себя. Ещё немного. Давай!

Но Билли не торопился, рассматривал его со всех сторон, время от времени прихватывая губами обрамлявшие ствол длинные тёмные волоски. Его горячее влажное дыхание щекотало тонкую кожу, заставляя Стива ёрзать на месте от нетерпения.

— Ты будто к снаряду примериваешься, — сказал он с нервным смешком, стараясь разрядить обстановку. Но вышло опять неудачно.

Оторвавшись на мгновение, Билли метнул в него убийственный взгляд, как будто не отсосать ему вот-вот собирался, а засветить промеж глаз, и шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Заткнись и не мешай, — ворчливо пробормотал он. — Пока я не решил, что без члена ты будешь лучше смотреться.

Стив тут же заткнулся и прикусил язык. Для надёжности. В том, что, войдя в раж, Билли способен исполнить угрозу, он даже не сомневался.

Тем временем Билли, решившись наконец, прихватил член губами у самого основания и слегка надавил языком. Стив затаил дыхание, глядя, как он короткими влажными поцелуями прокладывает себе дорогу наверх. Уже почти у самого венчика он отстранился и, медленно проследив пальцем выступающую снизу вену, потёрся вдруг о ствол шершавой щекой, а затем благоговейно выдохнул.

В голове у Стива будто разорвалась бомба. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не кончить прямо на месте, он сжал на члене кулак и застонал в голос. Ничего не осталось, только темнота перед глазами, бешеный стук сердца, пульсация и тянущий жар внизу живота.

Зарывшись носом в паховые волосы, Билли жадно вдохнул его запах и, прочертив языком широкую влажную полосу от яиц почти до самой головки, принялся вылизывать его член, как фруктовый лёд, то и дело прихватывая по бокам.

Не к месту вспомнив, как на прошлой неделе отец грозился отправить его на работу в кафе-мороженое в новом торговом центре, если он провалится с поступлением, Стив не удержался и захихикал. Возможно, не такая уж плохая идея. Ему нравится эскимо.

Но Билли, кажется, воспринял его смешок как личное оскорбление.

— Сейчас ты у меня доиграешься, — пробормотал он, переводя дыхание между подходами, и тут же воплотил свою угрозу в жизнь.

Кожа горела под поцелуями. Прижатый к животу член блестел от слюны и дёргался всякий раз, когда Билли проходился по нему языком снизу доверху и, совершив круг почёта, устремлялся обратно, в заросли тёмных волос.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — повторял Стив, как исступлённый, пока Билли кружил над готовой взорваться головкой, почти касаясь её языком. Но только почти.

Возбуждение накатывало прибрежной волной и вновь отступало, давая короткую передышку, но лишь затем, чтобы через мгновение с новой силой нахлынуть. Член ныл и молил о разрядке, а Билли всё не унимался, будто задался целью превратить свой первый минет в изощрённую пытку.

Стив усмехнулся про себя. Ну ещё бы. Билли во всём стремился быть лучшим. «Иначе зачем вообще отрывать жопу от стула?» Стив столько раз слышал от него эту фразу, что, казалось, она и сейчас звенела в ушах.

Тяжело дыша, он протянул руку и зарылся ему в волосы пальцами. Билли с недовольным ворчанием мотнул головой: не мешай. Стив прикусил губу. В другое время он, может, и дал бы ему покуражиться, но вот беда: он хотел кончить. И довольно давно.

Руки сводило от напряжения, пульс тонкой жилкой бился на шее, на бёдрах, должно быть, остались следы от ногтей. Видит бог, он сдерживался очень долго. Но сейчас у него больше нет сил.

— Ну же, приятель. — Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок и мягко надавил сверху. — Давай, открой рот.

Член мягко ткнулся в приоткрытые губы, тонкую кожицу опалило жарким влажным дыханием. Стив дёрнулся, толкаясь вперёд бёдрами, и крепче стиснул в кулаке отросшие кудри.

Вскинувшись, Билли поднял на него подёрнутые дымкой глаза с расширенными зрачками. Лицо раскраснелось, ко лбу прилипли взмокшие волосы, ноздри бешено раздувались, из уголка рта тонкой ниточкой свисала слюна.

При виде неё в ушах зашумело, раздался щелчок, словно сгорел предохранитель в электрощитке, и на мгновение стало темно. Пальцы судорожно сжались, задевая кожу на затылке ногтями. Рука скользнула вниз по воловьей шее, вдоль линии челюсти. Не помня себя, Стив медленно, с оттягом, провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— Ну же, Билли, давай, — взмолился он шёпотом и тут же, без паузы, перешёл почти что на рык. — Давай же, чёрт тебя подери!

Взгляд у того сфокусировался, глаза прояснились. Он довольно осклабился, обнажив ровные белые зубы.

— Что, ваше величество, пробрало? — голос буквально сочился от самодовольства.

Стив без раздумий выпалил:

— Не то слово!

И тут же увидел, как Билли ощерился, явно в восторге от себя и собственной неотразимости. Но ему было уже наплевать.

Кончик языка, бесстыдно покачивающийся между губами, гипнотизировал. Завороженный его движением, Стив поднёс пальцы ко рту. Билли щёлкнул зубами — ав! — и счастливо рассмеялся.

Дёрнулся на шее кадык, Стив тяжело сглотнул и, не сводя с него глаз, зарылся пальцами в мягкие на ощупь, чуть влажные волосы.

— Скотина, — пробормотал он абсолютно влюблённым голосом. — Ещё издевается.

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Стив надавил ему на затылок. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Билли покладисто склонил голову, и язык запорхал над членом, почти невесомо касаясь головки.

Стив запрокинул голову в беззвучном стоне. Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Сколько можно? Он просто уже хотел кончить.

— Давай, — скомандовал он, отдышавшись. — Только понемногу. Не торопись, ладно?

— Да, мамочка. Конечно, мамочка, — донёсся снизу глухой голос, будто из подземелья.

Стив с раздражением закатил глаза. Глупо, конечно, но он втайне надеялся, что хотя бы во время минета Билли наконец-то заткнётся. Святая наивность! Билли не прекращал язвить, даже объезжая его, как быка на родео.

Досадовал он, впрочем, недолго. Как только губы обхватили головку и с непристойным хлюпаньем заскользили вверх-вниз по стволу, такие мелочи мигом перестали его волновать. Стив резко выдохнул и позабыл обо всех своих наставлениях. Несколько секунд он заворожённо наблюдал, как растрёпанная голова мерно опускается и поднимается между ног, потом закрыл глаза и расслабился.

А что еще делать?

По телу растекалось живительное тепло, ласковой прибрежной волной возбуждение то игриво лизало пальцы ног, то опрокидывало, накрывало с головой всякий раз, как головка касалась ребристого неба. Бёдра непроизвольно подёргивались, и Стив совсем уж было потерялся в ощущениях, но…

Но вскоре ему пришлось вынырнуть из блаженной неги и вернуться к реальности. Потому что Билли, не иначе как из чистого упрямства, заглотил член глубоко, по самые гланды. Так глубоко, насколько вообще был способен. И, разумеется, почти сразу же поперхнулся.

Почуяв неладное, Стив разлепил веки и увидел перед собой багровое от натуги лицо. Глаза слезились, кадык дёргался в рвотных позывах, но Билли не собирался сдаваться. Нормальный человек давно бы плюнул и дал себе отдышаться, а он всё давился членом, пытаясь пропустить его в горло.

— Эй, — всполошился Стив. — Эй-эй-эй!

Но Билли не отзывался, упрямо продолжая сосать, и тогда ему волей-неволей пришлось применить силу.

— Сдурел?! — рявкнул он, грубо схватив его за волосы. — Угробить себя решил?! Тоже мне, Билли Глубокая Глотка!

Он дёрнул на себя что есть силы, и только после этого Билли со всхлипом выпустил член изо рта и хрипло, надсадно закашлялся. Злость тут же схлынула, как набежавшая на берег волна, и вместо неё на плечи навалилась усталость. А Билли всё кашлял и кашлял, как будто собрался выплюнуть на паркет лёгкие. Ком подкатил к горлу, сердце заныло. Стив протянул руку и неуверенно погладил его по спине.

— Когда же ты угомонишься...

— Никогда, — просипел Билли. И вдруг захохотал, как безумец.

Стив издал нервный смешок. Час от часу не легче. Только истерики ему тут не хватало.

— Да, я заметил.

— Обосраться, но не сдаться, — не поднимая головы, забормотал он вполголоса. — Папаша говорит — это мой по жизни девиз.

— Вот ведь придурок...

— Да ваще!

Харгроув с жаром кивнул и снова зашёлся в приступе кашля.

— Полегче, приятель, — приговаривал Стив, поглаживая его между лопатками. — Полегче. Дыши.

Билли дышал. Часто, прерывисто. Грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, кадык ходил ходуном. Он вспотел, лицо, грудь, шея — всё было испещрено лихорадочными красными пятнами. Он сидел набычившись, и по щекам сбегали дорожки упрямых, злых слёз. И взгляд был такой же — упрямый и злой, как будто Билли решил во что бы то ни стало идти до конца. Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

В груди что-то больно кольнуло. Стив с нежностью заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо и погладил его по щеке — такой сверху нежной и гладкой и такой шершавой у челюсти. Провёл пальцами по губам — изгибу верхней вторила почти невидимая, но колючая поросль первых усов.

Стив со смешком покачал головой. Когда-нибудь он приучит его бриться перед свиданиями. Когда-нибудь, но явно не сегодня и даже не завтра.

— Вот так, молодец, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Вдох-выдох, Билли. Вдох-выдох.

Билли поднял на него глаза, и в них мелькнуло что-то смутно похожее на понимание. Лицо разгладилось и будто всё обмякло, стало вдруг усталым, беззащитным и очень юным. Гораздо моложе, чем он обычно выглядел с этой своей мускулатурой, щетиной, джеймсдиновским ленивым прищуром.

Надо сказать, что Билли не просто любил внимание. Он им упивался. Им жил. Не зря все девчонки сходили по нему с ума, а окрестные домохозяйки пожирали глазами. Он знал, как произвести впечатление. Самые распоследние ботаны — и те машинально втягивали в его присутствии животы. А он знай подливал масла в огонь.

Одних бесил, других очаровывал. Дело нехитрое. Сверкнуть невзначай улыбкой, отвесить ничего не значащий комплимент, поиграть мускулами. Забить трёхочковый и увести из-под самого носа мяч у громилы под семь футов роста — каково, а?! Трибуны взрывались лифчиками и аплодисментами, а Билли стоял и наслаждался взглядами. Ради таких моментов он, казалось, на свете и жил. Чтобы в очередной раз доказать всем: он, он, мать вашу, здесь лучший. Он тут бог и король.

Но странное дело. Хоть на словах за внимание Билли готов был мать родную продать по сходной цене, подхалимов он близко не подпускал, а своих поклонниц и вовсе не ставил и в грош. Нет, он благосклонно принимал их восхищение и всё такое, но после вечернего променада неизменно лез к Стиву в окно. И вот там-то наконец давал себе волю.

Не то чтобы наедине он становился другим человеком. Нет, конечно, такие чудеса только в сказках бывают. Билли был и оставался первоклассным мудилой. Он виртуозно мотал нервы, в два счёта мог вынести мозг. А чем именно — злосчастным тестом по химии, идиотской дразнилкой или отменным перепихоном — зависело только и только от его настроения.

И всё же образ, собранный из журнальных вырезок и старых фильмов, понемногу распадался на части. Шелуха облетала, и из-под неё выглядывал предприимчивый уличный паренёк с пытливым умом, пошловатым юмором и резким нетерпимым характером, который сидел сейчас перед ним с опухшими веками и потёками на щеках.

Им-то и дорожил Стив.

— Тебя где черти носили, придурок? — наконец спросил он со вздохом. — Я весь вечер тебя прождал.

Пальцы коснулись подсохшей ссадины на щеке. Харгроув уже пришёл с ней, или это он сам постарался? Откровенно говоря, Билли так его сегодня допёк... Стив не что такие подробности — себя толком не помнил. Только и мыслей в голове было, чтоб как следует этому говнюку наподдать.

Вот ведь хитрая падла. Не зря весь вечер так старательно нарывался.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслям, Билли с досадой махнул рукой и попытался улизнуть от ответа.

— Да так... — поморщился он. — С папашей немного повздорили....

— И не ври! — добавил Стив, не давая ему опомниться. — Колись давай, дальше что было?

Он очень надеялся, что голос звучит уверенно. Стоило Билли обратить внимание, как нелепо со стороны выглядит этот допрос — с голым задом и возбуждёенным членом наперевес — и всё, пиши пропало. Бой будет проигран всухую. Билли обстебёт его и опять забьётся в нору, ничем его оттуда не выкуришь. Так что отступать некуда.

— Что-что... Старый хрыч вцепился в меня, как клещ в задницу. А когда я огрызнулся, дал по шее и отобрал ключи от машины.

Стив ойкнул. Подстава... В Хокинсе без колёс нечего делать. Даже малышня с велосипедами не расстаётся, не говоря уже о тех, кто постарше. От центра до окраины далеко, минут сорок пешего хода. Автобус ходит как взбредет в голову. Ни тебе к друзьям допоздна завалиться, ни на озеро Джордан с подружкой вдвоём летом сгонять. В кино — и то вечером не смотаешься; у всех комендантский час, опоздаешь — и дражайший родитель сделает из тебя отбивную. Посадит на цепь до самого выпускного, и поминай, как звали.

Да, неудивительно, что Билли весь вечер на взводе.

Стив сочувственно цокнул языком, и только тут ускользнувшая от его внимания деталь дошла наконец до сознания.

— Постой-ка! Ты что, попёрся пешком через весь город?

— Пф! — Билли смерил его презрительным взглядом. — Детка, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я одолжил у Макс скейт.

Читай: взял без спросу, перевёл про себя Стив.

И за это ему тоже влетит, можно даже не сомневаться. Ладили они с Макс, как кошка с собакой. Грабеж средь бела дня она ему с рук так просто не спустит. Специально закладывать, не станет, не в её духе, но в запале легко может и проболтаться. Билли, конечно, хорохорился и не подавал виду, но ясно было без слов: дело — дрянь. Надо срочно спасать положение.

— Так, значит, — уточнил он как бы невзначай, между делом, — я заеду за тобой завтра? В семь тридцать?

— Чего?

С удовольствием отметив на лице Билли недоумение — то-то же, знай наших! — Стив скорчил невозмутимую физиономию легкомысленного обалдуя, не раз и не два спасавшую его личную жизнь, и перешёл в наступление.

— Подброшу вас с Макс в школу. Раз ты у нас теперь безлошадный.

Билли закатил глаза.

— Что, красавчик, на подвиги потянуло? Засиделся без дела, решил вывести на прогулку старину Росинанта?

Стив скрипнул зубами. Спокойно, приятель, дыши, сказал он, на этот раз уже себе самому.

Вообще-то обычно задротство Билли было ему только на руку. Он мог пересказать перед уроком нудный роман, по-человечески объяснить, из-за чего сыр-бор в Короле Лире и кто убил пересмешника. И вообще не раз спасал его задницу на английском. Но когда он злился, в его речи вдруг появлялось столько скрытых цитат и отсылок — вот как сейчас, например! — что Стиву казалось, будто с ним говорят по-китайски.

Но, к счастью, не в этот раз.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. К твоему сведению, я тоже смотрел этот фильм.

Билли смерил его взглядом и издевательски прижал ладони к груди.

— Неужели? Я сражён в самое сердце.

Стив недоверчиво покосился в его сторону. Насмешки были ему не в новинку. Общаясь с Дастином и компанией, он регулярно что-то не догонял, и маленькие поганцы, уверенные в собственной безнаказанности, нисколько не стесняясь, оттачивали на нём своё задротское остроумие. И всё же его не покидало смутное подозрение, что сейчас он ляпнул что-то совсем не то. Но времени разбираться не было, и, поколебавшись секунду, Стив решил не обращать на колкость внимания.

— Так как, — сказал он, не позволяя сбить себя с толку. — Завтра в семь тридцать?

Билли пожевал губами, окинув его долгим испытующим взглядом, и наконец сдался.

— Учти, это до конца учебного года.

— Так и быть, — развёл Стив руками, — выручу на правах лучшего друга. Договорились?

Билли с усмешкой провёл языком по острой кромке зубов.

— Похоже на то.

В паху вновь потянуло теплом. Дёрнулся, напоминая о себе, давнишний стояк, и Стив облизнул губы, уже предвкушая разрядку.

— Так что — может, продолжим? — спросил он. — У меня вообще-то стоит...

Проследив его взгляд, Билли одобрительно присвистнул. Из зарослей в паху на него смотрел крупный, изнывающий от нетерпения член. Вернее, изнывал Стив, а член просто торчал, но стоило признать: вид у него был довольно внушительный. Гладкий, блестящий, с тёмной от прилившей крови головкой, он воинственно подёргивался, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что рвётся в бой.

— Ещё как стоит! — протянул Билли с уважением в голосе.

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Пытаясь справиться со смущением, он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Я твои шуточки тебе сейчас знаешь, куда засуну?

Билли похабно осклабился.

— Если вместе с членом, то я не против.

— Нет уж! — Стив пошёл на попятную, вызвав у Билли снисходительную усмешку.

— Вот, то-то же...

— Давай уже, не томи! — в притворном раздражении закатил глаза Стив.

Но Билли не был бы Билли, если просто взял и сделал то, о чём его просят. Вместо того, чтобы наклониться и отсосать уже наконец, он взял его за руку и потёрся щекой о ладонь. Стив приподнял брови — речь, кажется, шла о минете? — но виду не подал. Кому охота прослыть эгоистом?

Хотя... Ещё немного, и они точно попадут в книгу рекордов Гиннеса за самый долгий в мире отсос. И самый слащавый. В порнушке с девушками никто так не церемонился. Впрочем, у них тут не порно, да и Билли не развратная девица из католической школы...

Стив придирчиво оглядел его мускулистые плечи и грудь. Ни капли сходства. Даже и близко нет. И вообще, Билли попробуй заставь, кастрирует голыми руками.

Хотя ему, может, и понравилась бы идея заснять всё на видео. Он любит покрасоваться....

Но не успел он додумать эту мысль, как Билли сдёрнул его с небес на землю, прижавшись к ладони губами. Он прихватывал зубами края. Мял, вылизывал тонкую кожицу между пальцами и, смачно причмокивая, вбирал их в рот до самого основания. И всё это, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

Дыхание перехватило, а сердце, совершив головокружительный кульбит, ухнуло прямо в пах и там застучало, эхом отдаваясь во всём теле. Стив застонал, подкручивая бёдра в такт движениям пальцев.

Представлял ли он на их месте свой член? О Господи, да. Да, да, да! Тысячу раз да. Он представлял, как будет двигаться у Билли во рту, меж плотно сомкнутых губ, как тот будет дразнить головку кончиком языка.

Ух! От одной только мысли его бросало то в жар, то в холод.

Тем временем мусолить пальцы Билли наскучило, и он наконец приступил к делу. Склонившись над пахом, он прошёлся по бёдрам ладонями, огладил подмёрзшие ягодицы, — сидеть на полу было не так уж и жарко — и вдохнул солоноватый, мускусный запах.

Запах возбуждения, запах пота и секса.

Запах, который остаётся в памяти надолго, и, вспоминая человека, с которым делил постель, пусть даже всего раз или два, ты вспоминаешь в первую очередь не улыбку и даже не голос. Ты вспоминаешь его запах.

Тонкий аромат сирени на коже у Нэнси. Бекки из десятого класса — молоко и ваниль. Лори? Да ну её к чёрту. Билли...

Билли пах непривычно — мужчиной, и первое время Стив безудержно залипал на обволакивающий его резкий и чистый запах. Даже одеколон — и то буквально кричал: «Я самец!» и, стоило приблизиться, острым пёрышком щекотал ноздри.

Кайф!

Стив вытянулся в струну и, положив руку на яйца,, раздвинул ноги пошире. Всё тело вибрировало. Казалось, стоит Билли коснуться члена губами, как он сразу же даст залп. Но нет. Раз за разом язык описывал круги над головкой, а облегчение не наступало.

Так или иначе напряжение требовало выхода. Возможно, поэтому, когда Билли, всласть наигравшись с головкой, сомкнул губы на члене и плотным кольцом заскользил вверх-вниз по стволу, он вдруг занервничал, засуетился.

— Только на этот раз давай и правда без подвигов, ладно?

Неловко было до ужаса. Что он, и впрямь как наседка. Кудахчет себе, кудахчет... Нет, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие. В этот момент Билли, не удостоив его даже взглядом, заглотил член почти до середины, и Стив, поколебавшись, добавил умоляющим голосом:

— Хорош уже. Не геройствуй. Не надо.

И вновь ноль внимания. Билли, как ни в чём не бывало, вбирал член за щеку и, казалось, был полностью поглощён этим занятием.

«Какого чёрта я вообще распинаюсь?» — спросил себя Стив. И, не найдя ответа, махнул на всё рукой.

Вот так просто взял и забил.

Забил на всё, забыл обо всём. Какие заботы, о чём вы! Только мягкие губы на члене, только рот, горячий и влажный, только дрожь в ногах и жар в паху, почти нестерпимый.

Он думал, что долго не выдержит, и снова ошибся. В который уже раз за вечер? Да и какая, к чёрту, разница! Он давно сбился со счёта. Всё, что он знал: в конце оргазм его ждёт сногсшибательный. Самый умопомрачительный оргазм за всю его недолгую жизнь.

В этот раз Билли никуда не спешил. Он взял жизнеспособную глубину, темп, и сосал неторопливо, мыча и постанывая, как будто член Стива ужасно ему нравился, даже на вкус.

Билли опускал голову вниз, впуская его примерно до середины, плотнее сжимал губы и возвращался со стоном обратно. Причмокивая, облизывал головку, словно перед ним был гигантский чупа-чупс, и снова сосал, неспешно помогая себе рукой.

Стив сжимал кулаки, приподнимал задницу и даже поджимал на ногах пальцы, без слов умоляя: только не разжимай губы, скотина, только не отпускай. Но если Билли и знал хоть что-то про милосердие, то лишь в теории, понаслышке. Вылизывая его, он проходился языком от яиц до самого венчика, чтобы забрать на всю длину в рот и тут же быстро отпустить, размашистыми мазками пройтись по нежной головке.

Рука то сжимала у основания член, двигаясь настойчиво и уверенно, то до боли впивалась ему в бедро. Стив был уверен, что потом останутся синяки, но к чёрту, плевать, кому какое дело. Лишь бы Билли и дальше подставлял голову так же самозабвенно, жадно причмокивал и подмахивал задницей, как будто это не он Стиву отсасывал, а с точностью до наоборот.

Казалось, даже если бы сейчас с неба спустились пришельцы из космоса, даже если бы в комнату ворвались демопсы, полиция, вернулись бы без предупреждения родители Стива — он бы не остановился.

Глядя, как лихо он крутит задом, Стив и сам едва мог усидеть на месте и беспрестанно ёрзал. В кулак зубами впился, лишь бы только сдержаться и не вцепиться Билли в затылок, не засадить с размаху по самые гланды. А ведь хотелось, хотелось до зубовного скрежета.

Всё тело вибрировало, плавилось от возбуждения. Кровь стучала в ушах, в груди, в паху, на запястьях. Глаза заволокло дымкой, руки беспорядочно шарили по паркету, цепляясь ногтями за стыки. Горячая волна подступала снова и снова. Казалось, ещё немного, вот-вот, и всё будет кончено. Она навалится сверху и утащит его в открытое море. Нет, лучше — он сам станет морем. Бескрайним, безмятежным. Всемогущим и тёплым. Но потом волна отступала, жар немного спадал, и Стив приходил в себя, по-прежнему в своём собственном бренном теле. Измученный, разгорячённый и очень мокрый.

— Садист, — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Смерти моей хочешь?

Билли поднял на него затуманенный взгляд. Щёки полыхали, контур губ размазался и припух, ярёмная впадина блестела от пота, подбородок перемазан слюнями. Но главное — взгляд. И улыбка. Безумная улыбка от уха до уха — как будто только что забросил в корзину решающий мяч, буквально на последних секундах, и трибуны ревут от восторга, а он стоит и смотрит на них, и это самый счастливый миг его жизни.

Один в один. Только наедине, без трибун.

— Ваще! — сказал он. — Чувак, ты труп. Я тебя уничтожу. В асфальт закатаю.

— Как романтично...

— Да-а-а-а, — не прекращая двигать рукой, выдохнул Билли. — Ты будешь орать в голосину, ты будешь меня умолять...

Он острым края ногтя провёл по узкой щели на головке, и Стив дёрнулся всем телом и зашипел. От боли и от такого же острого удовольствия.

— Эй! Ты ничего не забыл? Соси давай!

Удивительно, но в этот раз ему не пришлось просить дважды.

... вообще-то для Стива секс никогда чем-то особенным, даже сакральным. Ни трепета, ни стыдливого жара. Всё просто и обыденно, как домашний попкорн и кино по телеку в пятницу вечером. Но что это был за попкорн! Что за кино! Захватывающее, увлекательное. Полиция Майами, отдел нравов, никак не меньше.

Член появлялся и исчезал у Билли во рту, бликовала на свету мокрая от слюны кожа, а стоило закрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором расстилалась бескрайняя непроглядная тьма, и только сбивчивое дыхание напоминало, что он здесь не один, и если станет невмоготу, он всегда может вернуться. Но Стив даже не оборачивался. Его взгляд был прикован к крошечной точке на горизонте. Точка вытягивалась в тонкую линию и разгоралась испепеляющим белым светом, а он всё продолжал к ней идти.

Удовольствие было пронзительным, острым, а путь к нему нестерпимым. Его то распирало изнутри, то ощущения становились чем-то сродни зуду от комариного укуса. Невыносимо, мучительно, даже больно. Как будто расчесал уже всё почти до крови, но остановиться и не чесать — нет, невозможно. Только это и приносило ему облегчение.

Щекотка, зудящая боль, удовольствие и нестерпимая мука — вот что такое ваш секс, а оргазм — как маленькая смерть, когда тяжёлая волна переворачивает тебя кувырком, утягивает на самое дно и лишь затем выбрасывает на берег — опустошённого и удивлённого без всякой меры, но почему-то ещё живого.

Вот это-то самым удивительным всегда для Стива и было.

Когда он очнулся, в ушах ещё звучали отголоски этой бешеной гонки — стук сердца, протяжные стоны. Тело казалось тяжёлым и неповоротливым, и даже дышал он, кажется, лишь вполсилы. Напротив с расстёгнутыми штанами сидел Билли. Взгляд ошалевший, лицо, руки, рубашка — всё перемазано спермой. Вялый член сдувшимся шариком лежит на бедре, подсказывая, что он только что кончил.

— Я тебе это ещё припомню... красавчик, — сказал он и, увидев, как вытянулась физиономия Стива, в голос расхохотался.

Потом уже, после душа, застирав пятна на одежде и обработав все ссадины, они развалились без сил на широкой кровати. Лежали, соприкасаясь плечами, и молча смотрели на потолок. Ничего интересного там не было и в помине, но надо же на что-то смотреть?

Когда Стиву это наскучило, он приподнялся на локтях, рассматривая расслабленную, по-кошачьи довольную физиономию Билли и, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Слушай, и всё-таки. Нафига ты полез в окно? Я же говорил, родителей до воскресенья дома не будет...

В ответ Билли лишь уклончиво замычал.

— Ой, да ладно тебе!

Глаза забегали, черты лица исказила страдальческая гримаса. Он явно прикидывал — соврать или сказать как есть. Вернее, как соврать половчее, ведь говорить правду Билли даже не собирался.

— Ммммм!

Стив сложил на груди руки.

— Выкладывай.

С тяжёлым вздохом Билли перевернулся на бок. В глазах появилось шкодливое выражение.

— Понимаешь... — Он пожевал губами. — Тут вот какое дело...

Снова долгая пауза. Если поначалу Стив задал вопрос всего лишь из праздного любопытства, просто чтобы поддержать разговор, то сейчас он был не на шутку заинтригован. И уже начал терять терпение.

Снова вздохнув, Билли погладил его по щеке. Затем накрутил на палец прядку волос.

— Давай уже, не томи!

Билли потупил глаза.

— Понимаешь... Я в детстве всё мечтал забраться в башню к Рапунцель и спасти её. Ну как тут удержаться. Никак, а?

— Рапун... Что-о-о-о?!


End file.
